Albert Wesker comes into power
by LILDOOP
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Wesker actually won? Well this is how I think it could play out! Please enjoy and feel free to leave reviews on how you think it would go or how best it would fit a new Resident evil game.
1. Lost in nightmares

**Albert Wesker comes into power**

 **Introduction**

This is my very first fan-fic ever, I decided to just write it for fun and I kinda just wrote it all on the spot, y'know, I didn't plan it out or anything, so I hope it turned out alright, I am happy with it though and I hope you will be too. This fan-fic is a what-if story about if Wesker became god and brought his new world order to fruition and what I think that could end up like if it were to end in the best way for Wesker.

 **Chapter 1: Lost in nightmares**

The blood cascaded down his body as he screamed and choked. "J-J-Jill!" he yelled as loud as he could before hitting the ground. His strength had gone out of him, he had not even enough to turn his head and look upon his partner one last time.

"Aaaahhhh!" he screamed, wide eyed and awake, his hair standing on end. "What's wrong Chris?" Jill asked in a soothing voice. Chris turned to Jill, "I had the same dream, again" he said with panicked streaks darting along his face. "It's just a dream Chris, a nightmare, everything is ok, I'll protect you" she said with a smile and kissed his forehead.

Chris' mind had been a mess since his amnesia, at least that's what Jill thought and Chris knew it; He didn't know how to explain it to her in a way that would seem rational but he believed his dream meant something….

A week passed, Chris had had the dream seven times more, what could it mean? Wesker was dead, there was little threat to him and Jill, or so he wanted to believe.

Chris set his gun aside and began wiping the zombie blood from his hands; he had cracked a few skulls that day with those two hands. "Chris, you alright?" asked Jeffrey's, a fellow B.S.A.A agent. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?" said Chris, "I don't know, it's not like you aren't performing, I mean, man, you're still the best agent there is. It's just, you look tired." Chris finished strapping his boots on, "Aaah, well, didn't have my coffee this morning" he said with a chuckle and a forced smile as he grabbed his keys.

Gunfire, that is the sound both Chris and Jill awoke to; "Get up Honey!" yelled Chris as Jill leaped out of bed naked, the both of them dressed and strapped on their gear as quick as they could while hurrying to the sound of the shooting.

"Jill" Said Chris, "How many shots did you hear?" "Three, four?" said Jill, "Five" said Chris, "But not in rapid succession, they were one shot at a time, like a handgun". Just then Chris felt a rush of wind behind him. "CHRIIISSS!" yelled Jill as she began to unload a round of AK-47 ammo at her target. Chris whirled around as fast as he could and narrowly deflected the attacker.

"Well, well, well. Good show, Chris…" Said the attacker. "Wesker!?" Yelled Chris and Jill at the same time as they trained their aim on the shadowy figure. "Surprised? Hehehehe… Oh Chris, did you really think I, a god would be killed by you? No Chris, my new world order is at hand, closer than ever it has been before." he laughed evilly and then disappeared quickly into the shadows.

Jill turned to Chris, her face showing worry but more noticeably, determination. "We need to let the B.S.A.A know about this" said Chris.


	2. A life worth protecting

**Chapter 2: A life worth protecting**

"You may now kiss the bride" said the Pastor. Chris and Jill embraced each other with loving open arms and began to kiss. Jill slowly dropped the bouquet and using her now free hand caressed Chris' face. The church bells rang loud, loud, loud enough to draw a few zombies. "Let's do this partner" Said Chris with a grin, "What better way to start our new life together" laughed Jill as she loaded her machine-gun.

Budda! Budda! Kraka-aka-aka! Gunfire rang in the ears of everyone nearby as Chris and Jill, bride and groom, massacred every zombie coming their way. "Let's finish off these bastards, it's almost dark out and I don't want to be out here all night on our wedding night" said Chris with a smirk. Jill rushed back inside the Church and grabbed Chris his rocket launcher. Chris tossed aside his handgun, which was now empty and grabbed the Launcher. "Let's do this together Chris". Jill pressed her finger down on the trigger and Chris placed his over top, they pulled. BOOOOOMMMM!

A few hours later, after quite a good clean up and dinner, Chris and Jill retired to their quarters. Jill slipped off her dress, along with the rest of her clothes. "Come on Chris" she said as she pulled him nearer her by his tie, Chris kissed Jill as he moved his hand down her body and sunk onto the bed with her. The lights dimmed and to the bride and groom at that very moment, they were the only two people in the world.

That night was the first time Chris had his recurring nightmare, since then he was all but lost in nightmares when it came time to sleep. He couldn't close his eyes without being awoken by his horrifying dream.

Chris set aside his coffee mug, remembering the happiest day of his life, the day he married his soulmate Jill valentine and on Valentine's Day no less. He knew he couldn't let the events of his Nightmare come true in reality, it was more of a vision than a dream and he knew it; Wesker was back, he didn't know how, but he was back and just that fact would threaten him and Jill as well as the entire world.

Just then Chris heard a knock at the door, he unlatched the lock and let the man in. "Hey Leon, what are you doing here?" asked Chris. "Chris, I have to tell you show you something." said Leon with a serious look on his face. "Well then, let's see it". Chris heard footsteps coming from behind Leon, had he brought another guest? Just then Ada Wong walked into the room. "Ada? But, I saw you die" questioned Chris.

"And so that is how miss Ada Wong here is still alive, the Ada you saw die, wasn't really Ada at all" Explained Leon. "And your telling me this, because?" enquired Chris. "Chris, I know Wesker is still alive and I think that this is how, the Wesker that died in Africa was just a clone". Chris angrily slammed his fist onto the table, "And if that's the case, Wesker has had four years of time to himself, with no interruption or hindrance from anyone while working on his plans!" yelled Chris.

The mud sploshed under the thundering wheels of the B.S.A.A's vehicles, Chris and Jill sat on separate cars manning two gun-fire turrets. "How was it that the B.S.A.A had found Wesker so quickly, could he have been that careless? No, Chris knew this had to be some sort of trick and it looked like everyone else felt the same way.

The airport wasn't far off, this was where Chris and Jill along with the other members of the B.S.A.A were to get on a plane to Israel; This was where Wesker was said to be stationed.


	3. Now bow down to your god

**Chapter 3: Now bow down to your god**

The silence was deafening as Chris and Jill walked through the blistering hot alleyways of Jerusalem. They had split up from the rest of the B.S.A.A members to look for Wesker. The ground cracked under the tough boots of Chris and Jill, the sweat beaded and cascaded down their brows. They had been searching for quite a while and had found no trace of Wesker. Just then Chris and Jill heard a scream coming from a nearby building. They went inside and there was Wesker.

"Wesker! This ends now!" yelled Chris. "Oh, interesting, you found me. After all, that is what I wanted. Right here, right now, this is where you witness the birth of my new world and the beginning of my eternal reign as your god!" laughed Wesker as he held up Jake, "Now let's see if my own son is worthy of living in that world, shall we?" he said with a devilish smirk. Chris and Jill watched as Wesker stabbed a needle into Jakes neck, a needle filled with… Uroburos!

"Nooooo!" yelled Jill. "Hahaha, let's see how well he handles this, shall we?" Chuckled Wesker.

Jake collapsed, his body shaking, blood streaming from his eyes. "Aaaagghhh! I W-will kill you!" yelled Jake as he struggled to his feet. "Oh be quiet you brat, you're on timeout" said Wesker as he smacked Jake aside sending him spiraling into a nearby wall.

Jake soon exploded, his muscle mass morphing and moving about, his eyes dialing in and out. He was a monster. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? You don't look to good" laughed Wesker as Jake lay on the ground having a seizure. Chris fired a magnum shot directly at Wesker's face but Wesker snatched it in between his fingers. "Oh Chris, I am not the same as before. I am worthy, that bastard son of mine you tangled with was but a mere clone" Wesker suddenly appeared behind Chris and thrust his hand through his chest, "You are not worthy of my new world Chris, now die" Wesker said and with a quick motion ripped his hand out of Chris stomach. The blood cascaded down his body as he screamed and choked. "J-J-Jill!" he yelled as loud as he could before hitting the ground. His strength had gone out of him, he had not even enough to turn his head and look upon his partner one last time. Jill screamed for Chris, her warm tears staining the floor, she attempted to kick Wesker in the throat but he responded with a quick reversal, grabbing her leg and sending his elbow surging through her knee. Bone marrow and scar tissue hit the floor, Jill's blood curdling cry could be heard for miles.

Wesker stood above the pile of Body's, the squirming, writhing filth. Jake was not able to handle the Uroburos and had died in the corner, while Chris and Jill both lay on the ground gasping for breath and trying to hang on to life. "I have become even more powerful than before!" laughed Wesker, "I have not rejected the Uroburos, I am the only one worthy of being a god! Too bad you won't live long enough to see my glorious new world order". Chris grabbed his steroid injection and stabbed himself in the neck with it, he had used this when he fought Wesker's clone in Africa to bash his way through a boulder. Chris slowly rose to his feet, his eyes filled with hate and rage. "Aaah, just like you Chris, always a fighter, let us see if you have the right to remain alive" Wesker said in a sinister voice as he dashed forward at Chris. Chris stood his ground and took a cobra strike to the gut, he didn't flinch although his entire ribcage shattered; Wesker waltzed over to Chris and showed him a picture of what was in store for the world. He had nukes, hundreds of them, filled with Uroburos; While he was supposedly dead, he had infiltrated every country by way of deception; He had cloned the world leaders, presidents, prime ministers and used them to infiltrate every country. Wesker smiled, "you shouldn't have thought me dead Chris, you should have known me better than that. Now bow down to your god" he smiled, kicking his knee in making him drop onto both his knees. Wesker then grabbed Chris head and injected him with the Uroburos virus through his mouth, he then turned to Jill and did a windfall which splattered her brain matter across the room.


	4. All according to plan final chapter

**Chapter 4: All according to plan**

Wesker had perfected the Uroburos virus and it was now time to send it raging through his new world, the natural selection was about commence. It was time for GLOBAL SATURATION.

Wesker sat upon his throne, a glass of wine in his hand and the world chained to his every whim. He smiled, the news broadcasted the return of Albert Wesker and how he had come to control the whole earth. Wesker now ran every country through his pawns. He flipped his phone open and began making the calls. One by one, the nukes were set off, day by day, country's fell to the virus. Very few survived, very few were worthy.

A week passed. Wesker's reign as god was going splendidly. Or so he thought.

Jake awoke suddenly, he looked around, his head thumping and his ears ringing. "Wh-what!?" he looked down at himself, his body a mass of veins and protruding spikes, he screamed out in terror and hatred. He looked around, Chris and Jill lay dead, Chris had been mutated and lay still while Jill, Jill was unrecognisable.

Jake tried to see if Chris were still alive and found out to his surprise, he was! Jake awoke Chris. Chris came to his senses and upon seeing the dead body of Jill and the state of his own body, he flew into a rage, how could this have happened!? Chris looked down at the dead body of Jill and tears began streaming down his face, he then noticed something clutched tight in her hand, an unused needle filled with Uroburos virus. Chris scanned the floor around him and found a shattered needle labeled C-virus. Jill had saved his life. Chris stayed there for hours, cradling the lifeless body of his wife, wishing he had died instead of her and then he stopped. He was going to kill Wesker no matter what it took.

The Uroburos virus hadn't reached Isreal yet as well as a few other countries. Chris got on a plane to one of those countries, Turkey. This was where Sherry Birkin was operating out of; she had fled her previous home after hearing of the return of Wesker and his ascension to god-hood.

Chris wore his hazmat suit, reinforced and air-tight, he got into the base Sherry worked out of perfecting samples of Jake's blood. "Are you ok!?" Sherry yelled, shocked at the appearance of Chris. "No, I'm not okay, give me some C-virus antidote!" yelled Chris, he wanted to go after Wesker but he couldn't think clearly when he was infected like this. Sherry put Chris to sleep with a shot of antidote and set him in a room to rest and recover.

Sherry knew the Uroburos virus would spread globally very soon, it was only a matter of time and a short amount of time at that. Even if Wesker were killed, there was no way anyone would be safe. Now everyone's lives were left up to natural selection. Sherry had no doubt Chris could survive if he were in peak condition, although if he were to be infected now, he would most definitely die. She crossed her legs and sat down on her sofa, tears streamed from her face as she could only imagine the horrors Jake was suffering.

A week passed, Chris was healed up nicely, he got out of bed and went over to open the door to his quarters and it was locked. He didn't know the password to get out. Another week passed before Chris managed to break out, he punched through the bullet proof glass and got out, immediately his lungs were filled with Uroburos virus, he collapsed on the floor frantically looking around only to spot Sherry dead on the ground. He struggled to his feet, the virus quickly spreading through his nervous system.

Chris woke up, he had survived the virus and he felt strong. He decided he was going to go and kill Wesker and that was that. Suddenly his eyes dilated and he fell to his knees. There was a red spider machine strapped to back of Chris' neck that he hadn't noticed before, he was now under the control of Albert Wesker, a slave to his every whim.

Meanwhile Jake had just found Wesker, he leaped up the skyscraper Wesker was presiding in and super-man punched him in the face. "You're dead!" he screamed. Wesker, without even the slightest show of shock, stood, "Well then, son, here for some Father-son bonding?" said Wesker in a sinister voice as he dashed at Jake at top speed. Jake tried to react to it with a dodge but it was too late, Wesker leaned into Jake with a powerful knee cannon splitting Jakes jaw from his face completely. Jake staggered backward but immediately rushed back into the fray and attempted to deliver a cobra strike of his own, but Wesker was so enhanced now that he had Uroburos, he was god level, he ran so fast he could not be seen and appearing behind Jake impaled him with his arm which he transformed into a sword-like weapon at will. Wesker stood over his son, "A god can never be defeated by a mortal" he laughed and kicked Jakes body out the window of the 77 story building. There was not a single person on earth who could challenge him, not a one; evolution would now take its course.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Wesker thought to himself, he had made Chris his slave, Chris would do many evil things for his new god Wesker but what was so great about it was Chris realised what he was doing, he just couldn't help but do it. He killed off many B.S.A.A members who had once been his friends and he didn't it without shedding a tear, that is, not on the outside….


	5. Humanity's last hope Alternate ending

**Chapter 5: Humanity's last hope**

Ada wong and Leon struggled to reach the door, they collapsed upon entering the building but slowly stumbled to their feet; Ada dropped Leon, his face now shriveling and blistering up, his Hazmat suit had been torn and his gas mask as well while he was hit by a Sploder on his way there. Ada looked down at Leon, she hadn't shown much emotion or expressed her feelings toward him before, "I love you" she said with a tear streaming down her face. Leon coughed, blood landed upon Ada's face, "I know Ada, I love you too" said Leon with a hoarse voice as his last breath left him. Ada cradled him in her arms and cried but only for a short time, she still had a job to do. She was working for no organization this time, rather, for the world.

Ada surveyed the room and found her gaze falling upon the seemingly lifeless body of miss Sherry Birkin. Ada rushed over to see if she were still alive, she would be needed for this plan to work. Ada slowly turned Sherry face up, she looked as if she were sleeping. "Are you alright!?" Ada yelled. Sherry's eyes squinted as she slowly opened them and said in a muffled voice "Ada wong? What are you here for, you aren't wearing any gas mask, you're going to die!" Ada shrugged, she had given her gas mask to Leon after his was severely damaged. "We need you to make antibody's out of Jill valentines blood!" yelled Ada. Sherry slowly picked herself up from off the shining white floor, "Well, I am going to need Jill Valentine then" said Sherry. Ada handed Sherry a sample of Jill's blood contained in a vial; "I took this after I saw her die and before Wesker's men confiscated her body" said Ada. Sherry was shocked but there was no time to waste, she stumbled into her lab and closed the air-tight doors. Ada struggled and crawled her way back over to Leon so she could hold him before she died.

Few days past as Sherry worked as quickly as she could on the virus, sweat dripped off her brow as she wiped her hand across her forehead, she looked down at the steaming sample of Jill's blood. Sherry had incorporated Jill's blood sample with Jakes, this would make for a powerful anti-body, it would not make you immune to the Uroburos virus but it would help to withstand it.

Sherry would now administer it to herself and find someone who could retrieve the body of Jill valentine. She knew Chris hadn't died but she also knew that he was now working with Wesker; she had heard that on the news. Sherry administered the blood into herself; she then opened her doors and began her trip to the airport. She was going to go and save Chris, she knew this was a suicide mission but what better idea did she have?

Sherry snuck over behind a mutated civilian and slowly, reached her hands just behind his head, then, placing her hand over his mouth she quickly slit his throat; she jumped on his van and reversed over his body before speeding off to the airport.

Sherry got to the airport and it was filled with Zombies, her hazmat suit face-mask was already almost broken, Sherry snuck past all the higher evolutionary beings/Zombies and got inside of the plane, she had never flown one herself before but she had to take the wheel. Sherry opened the door to the captain's quarters but was immediately attacked, the captain snapped at her with his dog like maw and swung his chain-saw arms at her, Sherry leaped back and upon landing on her back fired off shot after shot from her triple-shot handgun. She watched as the captain collapsed but then suddenly, she heard a mass of screams and zombies running outside, the captain had signaled them with his screams. Sherry took hold of the wheel and began flying as quickly as possible, she could hear the zombies climbing atop the plane and trying to rip it apart; luckily she escaped.

Sherry crash landed in America, very near Wesker's tower, where he was presiding and ruling over the world. She spat blood all over the ground as she quickly removed her hazmat suit since it was now useless, she had crashed since she had been burned badly by the acidic spit of the captain that had just then eaten through the and burned into her skin. Sherry lay in her seat, her wounds were healing. She staggered out of the plane, her wounds having healed nicely. Her clothes were in tatters, her scarf had fallen off, her pants cut down to short shorts and her shirt was torn all over the place; She rushed over to the door of Wesker's tower but couldn't get it open; she then saw a small break in the wall, probably from a monster, she picked up a slab of cement and broke the wall in further, gaining access to the tower.

She had been able to fight off the effects of Uroburos longer than most due to her healing factor and anti-body's but she knew she would die soon. She heard voices coming from a nearby room, one of them, the voice of Chris. She waited outside for Chris to come out, luckily only Chris came out; Sherry immediately tackled him from behind and immediately began tearing at the device on his back. She had seen it on him when watching a broadcast of him massacring innocents. Chris smacked Sherry off his back and turned around with his gun pointed at her, but Sherry quickly explained that he needed to go and find Jill's body, Chris head began to hurt; Sherry told him what he was doing, how Wesker had killed Jill, Chris with an angry roar turned around and tore the device off him. He turned to Sherry and realising she could die without any armor to keep her protected he busted back in the door he had come, immediately opening fire and killing everyone inside he grabbed a suit of Armour for Sherry. She slipped her petite body into it, it was a bit baggy but it would do nicely.

Chris and Sherry began making their way to where Jill valentine lay. Wesker watched from his security camera, "Interesting, it looks like Chris and I aren't finished just yet" said Wesker to himself as he began his descent down the stairs.

Sherry zipped up Jill's body bag and was ready to haul it back; "I have no way of getting off this country" said Sherry; "There is a helicopter, on top of this building, take that and get out of here!" yelled Chris. Sherry began dragging the body of Jill along with her as she struggled to make it to the heli-pad.

"Chris! Now I see I was wrong in letting you live, I will kill you here and now" said Wesker as he also motioned for his men to go after Sherry.

Wesker dashed at Chris but Chris grabbed Wesker and body-slammed him ferociously. "You're going to die for what you have done!" yelled Chris, Wesker realised Chris was going to be more of a challenge now that he had survived the Uroburos virus. But Wesker knew Chris couldn't fully control it, he was not worthy. Wesker and Chris fought through room after room shattering through walls and sending each other flying. Wesker grabbed Chris by the throat and began crushing his neck, Chris grabbed Wesker by his throat and did the same; Wesker transformed his arms into giant tentacles and pulled Chris off of him, whipping him through a wall. Wesker then leaped atop Chris and tore his heart out with his bare hands, "Tsk, tsk Chris. You are not worthy of my new world that I, your god, graciously gave you the chance to live in, now die" said Wesker with a sly smirk as he crushed Chris' heart in his hand, killing Chris immediately. Wesker had been happy controlling Chris like a puppet and making him suffer everyday but oh, it was so much sweeter tearing him to shreds piece by piece Wesker thought.

Sherry kicked the remaining J'avo from the helicopter as she began to fly again, just then Wesker appeared, he looked at her with a look of sarcastic pity. "Come now dear" said Wesker, "You cannot fight god and you cannot fight evolution". Sherry shot him right between the eyes. "Hmph, not unexpected" said Wesker as he rushed at the helicopter, she shot two missiles that were located on the front of the helicopter at him, blasting his directly. Sherry looked on, triumphantly. "Sherry, Sherry, Sherry" Wesker remarked as he walked out of the flames completely unharmed; "That will not be enough to save your precious world" he laughed as he sent his elongated arms surging through the ground and starting a tornado of Uroburos tentacles which tore Sherry's helicopter apart sending it spiraling out of control and exploding midair.

Wesker knew there was to be some resistance after he took control and became god, what ruler can't expect that? But Wesker is always one step ahead.

"I suppose I should thank you Alex" said Wesker to himself "You were sorely mistaken in thinking you wound surpass me, god. But your research has benefited me much" he chuckled as he ran his hand across the smooth surface of the mind transfer device. "This world will never see the end of my reign".

Wesker walked out onto the top of the tower, camera's trained on him "Now, I will issue my commandments, commandments for this world to live by!" exclaimed Wesker as the whole world looked on in terror…


	6. Authors notes

**Author's notes**

Well, I hope you all liked it. I love Wesker and I sincerely hope he is not dead in the canon series, he is the best video-game villain ever. I do not hate any resident evil main characters such as Chris (my second favourite resident evil character and honestly one of my favourite video game characters in general) Jill, Jake or Sherry (My Resident evil Waifu) despite killing most of them in this Fic. This fic is merely what I would think could happen if Wesker were to actually win and what I think could play out into an actual good video-game installment for the series; I don't know if it would, there are many cool ways to have that story play out but this is just one I thought was very cool and viable and decided to write down, what do you think? Anyway, it was my first fic so I hope you all enjoyed it. This fic is now officially completed, I will not be adding anymore to it.


End file.
